The present invention relates to electrical devices generally, and more particularly to power cord storage devices used in combination with electrical devices, such as electrical home appliances.
It is known to provide a power cord storage device as part of an electrical device such as an electrical home appliance. For example, it is known to form a cord storage chamber in a housing of a base of an electrical appliance. A central reel is formed within the cord storage chamber. The central reel includes an exterior cylindrical surface upon which a power cord of the electrical appliance may be wrapped. Ears extend from the central reel beyond the exterior cylindrical surface to aid in retaining the power cord on the central reel by preventing the cord from sliding off of the cylindrical surface. While this approach is functional, it can prove awkward to use. The power cord must be threaded between the ears and an outer wall of the cord storage chamber to be either reeled upon or reeled from the central reel. A power cord storage device having a movable cover providing ready radial access to the reel wrapping surface to facilitate the process of wrapping and unwrapping the power cord, along with providing a covered storage compartment for the power cord when not in use, would be desirable.